Sailor Moon X
by Iamix
Summary: Love forms with in the scouts. A new enemy comes for some fun. The scouts must fight for love once more. The end will come soon.
1. True Love

This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. Apart from that, this is also my first "First Person POV." I don't know the star characters so I'm only using the others. This will be the ultimate story. Sorry, I can't spell. And it probably won't be as good as my other story. I'm no good at FPPOV, but I have to start someday. Anyway, Enjoy.  
  
Sailor Moon: X  
  
Episode 1: True Love  
  
It was a peaceful life for awhile, but I soon became a crime fighter, as most people call them. When a boy I liked got in trouble a cat come to me with a pen. That's when it changed for me. From that day forward, I was Sailor Jupiter, a mighty soldier with electricity. Shocking isn't it? Heh, I laugh at my corny jokes. I try but they suck. Anyway, the day after the battle I met the others. Rai and Amy, better known as Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Serena I met before the battle, but Sailor Moon during the battle. It wasn't there in the beginning. As the years went by, along with the battles, it started up. I thought I was to meet a boy that was right for me. I was wrong. It was Amy. It seems strange, I have never had this feeling towards another girl. Could it be true that I really love her?  
  
. . .  
  
"Jupiter, it's too strong," Amy called to me. I must protect her from this beast. I love her too much to back down.  
  
I attack again. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!!" The electric balls flew as I twirled, hitting the cat monster. The monster attacked us out of nowhere. Amy and me where talking as we were heading to Raye's place. I was going to tell her until the monster attacked. It hit Amy hard injuring her badly. I transformed and fought back. The attack hit it but bounced back. One was heading straight towards Amy. I jumped in to save her.  
  
. . .  
  
How could I choose a girl to love instead of a boy. Lita was strung and I love her for that. I wanted to tell her. One day, we were heading to Raye's place. She was going to tell me something. Oh, how I'd hope that she was going to say, "Amy, I love you." That would mean the world to me. But before she could tell me, what ever it was, a monster attacked me. Lita transformed to save me. How brave. But the monster was too strong.  
  
"Call for the other girls!" I called to her. Then I saw an attack that was heading towards me. She jumped into the path and saved me. "Lita!!" She was Lita again. Out cold. I was so mad. "Mercury Star Power!!" The power flowed through me as I transformed into Sailor Mercury. And you can quote me I was pissed. I fought the monster with everything I had. I nearly died.  
  
. . .  
  
The next thing I knew was that Serena, Raye, and Mina was standing over me. "Lita," said Raye, "are you ok?"  
  
"I guess," I replied. Then I released that the monster got to Amy. I jumped up out of the bed. I was at Raye's place. One of them must have found me and brought me here. "Where's Amy?"  
  
"She's badly hurt," said Serena, "but I think she's ok. She. . .almost died saving you."  
  
Amy was in a bed near by. She was injured badly, really badly. I walked over to her slowly. "Amy?" I stepped up beside her and kneeled down. "You saved me," I said as I started to cry. I bent closer to her. "You risked your life to save me." I was even closer.  
  
"What do you mean you don't understand what's going on, Serena?" cried Raye. I snapped back to reality. I had forgot that the other girls were there. I snapped straight, starring at the girls.  
  
"Ah. . .it's. . .oh. . .it's. . .not what it looks like," I proclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Lita," said Mina, "why didn't you tell us you had a crush on Amy?"  
  
"I can't believe no one else could see that," said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around. Stand there in front of me was Amara and Michelle.  
  
"Amara? Michelle?"  
  
"The last time we checked we were," Amara said.  
  
"We are the one's who found you," said Michelle.  
  
"I. . .Thank you."  
  
"I thought girls are suppose to have crushes on boys," said Serena.  
  
"Damn it, Serena," cried Raye again, "don't you realize that Lita is a lesbian?!"  
  
"She's what?!" she cried as it hit her. "What all her boyfriends she's had?" I was blushing now, but I had to explain.  
  
"I am in love with Amy. Not at first. It kind of came slowly. I started to realize that I would be better off with a girl then a boy. I would do anything for her. I failed her. I lost to that monster and left her helpless." I began to cry. "It's all my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault," said Amara. "You did your best. She apparently would do anything for you too. She saved you from that monster. She loves you." I was shocked to hear this. But I. . .I didn't know what to do or say.  
  
"I do," I heard come from beside me. I looked to see that she was awake. "I love you, Lita. I would do anything for you as you would do for me."  
  
"Amy, I tried to tell you, but that monster got in the way. Amy, I love you." I bent down to her again. The girls, I realized, kept quiet; they were watching every minute of it. My face was close to her face now. I closed my eyes as my lips met hers. The passion want through my body and I'm sure it went through her too.  
  
My love for her.  
  
. . .  
  
My love for her.  
  
I couldn't believe it, and I still can't; she loves me too. I wanted this kiss to last forever. I could feel the eyes of the girls watching us. I didn't care. I loved her, and she loves me. That's all that matters.  
  
Episode 2: More True Love 


	2. More True Love

It will come later. First off, I would like tointroduce my editor LightningStrikes! Say hi, dudette

And now, on with the episode.

Episode 2: More True Love

Raye's pov

"This can't be! How can I be so stupid! I lost my chance! I love Amy. Lita beat me to it. I bet I loved Amy longer then Lita," I said as I walked to the Arcade. Damn it. I should be happy for her. I. . .

"Hey, Raye!" said Serena from behind. I knew it was she because of her voice.

"Hi, Serena."

"What's up? You've been acting strange ever since Amy and Lita got together."

Heart Break

"I'm fine," I said trying to keep my cool.

"Ok. Hey, are you heading to the Arcade. The others are going."

"I don't know. I might," I said, not really in the mood anymore.

"Great! See you there." She ran off ahead.

If the girls are there, that means Amy and Lita are there too. I. . .

"Oh. . .ah. . .hi, Raye." I would have run into Mina if she didn't say hi to me.

Mina's pov

"I fine it so wonderful! I'm so happy. If they can announce their love for each other, then maybe I can tell Raye that I love her. I. . .oh. . .ah. . .hi, Raye." Damn it. I almost ran into her. She must have heard me. What am I going to do?

"Hi, Mina. Aren't you going to the Arcade?"

"I was going to your place. Why are you going?" She acts like she didn't hear me.

"I don't know."

"Then we should go together."

"Ok, I guess." We started our walk to the Arcade. I can't believe it! Oh yeah. "Ah, Raye, did you hear what I was saying just now?"

"Huh, no. Why, what is it?"

"Oh. . .it's. . .nothing," I was blushing, but she wasn't paying attention. Thank goodness. But I have to tell her sooner or later.

Unknown

(Male voice) "My plan is about to start." I looked at my assistant.

(Female voice) "Yes, master. What is the plan, master?"

I turned away. I couldn't tell her my plan. "I need lots of girls. Earth girls. I will also need the seven princesses."

"Who are they, master?"

I turned back to her. "We have to fine them. I do not know yet."

"Who do we go for first, master?"

"The Earth girls. Send a henchman to the outside to start getting some girls." I will make them all pay! They will pay for what they did to me!

"Yes, master."

I just have to find them and the princesses first. Then they'll pay.

Raye's pov

'Good, they're not here,' I thought as Mina and I entered the Arcade. Serena, Darien, (Serena's boyfriend) Amara and Michelle were there. Oh, Amara and Michelle! They can help me.

"Hi ya'll," said Mina. "Where are Lita and Amy?"

Heart Break

"They're coming," Serena replied.

I had to do it. I walked up to Amara and, "Amara, may I talk to you and Michelle alone?"

I can see it in her eyes. She was shocked that I asked to talk to them alone. I don't know if she was surprised at the sudden enteric in talking to them alone, or something else? Despite that, she said, "Sure." I led them to the girl's room.

"I see." I could tell, Michelle was shocked by it.

"So, I need advice."

"Let me ask you something," said Amara. "Why do you love her?"

Oh, that was hard. I guess because she was smart. I should have said it. "Because I think she's pretty."

Amara's pov

I couldn't believe my ears. I went to whisper to Michelle. "I don't know. I don't think they would make a good couple."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's time for Mina to tell her." I straighten up as Michelle went to get Mina. "Raye, Michelle and I don't think it would have worked out anyway. Them two are like macaroni and cheese." That was so corny. "They need each other to work out. You are like peanut butter. Would peanut butter work out with macaroni?" Damn it, this is the cornious thing I ever said. "You need jelly."

Raye's pov

What the heck is she talking about? "Well, who would that be?"

The door opened behind me. I turned and saw Michelle and Mina walking in. "Well, you have to discover that yourself. By the way, Mina needs to tell you something." She walked by me and joined Michelle out. What does Mina need to say?

Serena's pov

"What happened?" I said as Amara and Michelle returned.

"Well, Serena, Raye has a crush on Amy, and Mina has a crush on Raye."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's with everyone being lesbians all of a sudden?" said Darien.

"What's wrong with being lesbians?" Lita and Amy walked in holding hands and heard what Darien said.

"Nothing, Mina is in love with Raye and Raye is in love with you, Amy," I said not abled to stop myself. Amy went bright red.

"Wow," said Lita, "you're quite a hit with the ladies, Amy."

"What's so special about me? I would understand if she had a crush on Lita, but me?"

Mina's pov

"Really?" I was shocked.

"Yes, we can give it a try, Mina. I don't think it will work though."

"It will work, trust me Raye!" I was so excited that I rapped my arms around her kissed her. This must be the feeling Lita and Amy had when they kissed.

Raye's pov

Oh my goodness. She kissed me! It felt wonderful! Were we met for each other? Oh, boy. I feel so hot. My tits were getting hard. All of a sudden I wanted her. I wanted to have sex with her, right here, right now. I reached my hand up her shirt.

Mina's pov

Oh my, We're really going to do it! I. . .

"Raye, Mina! We got trouble!" Amara said as she entered.

"Damn it, and it was getting good too," I said as we broke away.

"Come on, now's not the time! Let's transform!" She pulled out her wand. "Uranus Planet Power!"

I pulled out my wand, as did Raye. "Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

Episode Three: A New Enemy


	3. A New Enemy

A writer knows no boundaries. He shall write from the soul and give life to his creation. Even if the story is a fanfiction. The scouts return to save the day again for the battles are about to begin.

Episode Three: A New Enemy

Assassin's POV

"Ah, so I'm the first to go," I said. My cubed little body, about the size of an ice cube, has a heart that was to be seen from all who look upon me. People would say it was broken with the cracked like look to it. A red glow came from these "cracks," I was ready. My brothers and sisters are jealous of me. To bad they won't get a chance, for it will be me who will bring Master his goal. Now I must go capture the girls that Master needs. I flew off in an instant.

First thing is to transform into a powerful being. I need something, an idea on what this stranger form should be. So I searched, invisibly. I found a building with the words "Knife Shop", caught my attention.

I entered and saw many knives and swords, all off them so sharp they would cut you before they even touched you. I don't care if the lady at the counter sees the transformation, she is my first target.

My heart pounded as it grows. My cubed shell changed form as color came to it. I was standing in no time. I have legs. My strength increased. I felt powerful.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! What are you?!?!?!"

"Me. I am the one to take you to Master. I am Warrior. Hahahahahaheheheheheheheh!!!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!"

Serena's POV

"What's so special about me? I would understand if she had a crush on Lita, but me?" said Amy.

"Makes sense," said Amara.

"I still don't get it," my Darien said.

"Well I think it's great they found someone they can be happy with," I said. That's when I noticed Michelle deep in thought. "What's wrong Michelle?"

"I sense something."

"Oh, what do you sense?" asked Lita.

"Something over there." She pointed out the window to the Knife Shop across the street.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! What are you?!?!?!"

"That can't be good," I said.

"I'll get the Raye and Mina," Amara told us as she ran to the bathroom.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!"

"Let's do it girls. Moon cosmic power!!!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Plant Power!"

Transformation Sequence takes place.

Warrior

I pulled a knife from my right hip receptacle. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"No, you are to become the Master's play thing." A raised my knife for the attack, but I was cut short by seven girls.

"Stop right there!!"

Sailor Moon

The creature had a feminine body. The only thing that covered her was panties and a bra. She had knifes on the outside of her thighs; a small knife on her inside right thigh; one on each hip; and two swords on her back, one going to her right shoulder and one to her left hip. We made it just in time. The creature was about to attack the girl. She turned to face us as she takes the knife into her left hand.

"Well, haven't I hit the jack-pot," she said. "I'm Warrior, and you all will be going to Master now." She slashed at the girl, cutting her chest. She screamed as she disappeared. "That's one down."

"How dare you," I said. "For that, I will punish you, in the name of the moon."

"Right then, let's get you Master. He'll really like you." She gave an evil grin. She threw the knife at us. We moved out of the way, but she ran outside after the knife. "Ah, the outside, now I have more room."

"Right then, let's see you burn," said Mars. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!!"

She jumped out of the way of the attack. "Too slow, girl."

"Mercury Bubble Blast!!" It become foggy, but of course we could still see her.

"Dirty trick. . .I like it." She pulled out the knifes on her thighs. "Come and play."

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!!" The chair wrapped around her. However, she cut the chain with her knife.

"Nice try. Now it's my turn." She disappeared.

"What the?!" I heard the girls say.

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!!" She hit her. We could hear her cry out. As the fog lifted, she was on the ground.

"Let's try this again," she said. She stood up and slashed through the air twice. Slashes flew through the air at us. We tried the dodge them but Mars got cut in the arm and Venus in her leg as she tried to jump out of the way.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!!"

The creature got it head on as the knifes in her hands dissolved. She pulled out the knife on her hip and threw it. We dodged and fell into her trap. She ran up to me pulling at her small knife. Just as she got up to me, a rose stabbed her in the hand making her drop the knife. She cried out in agony.

"Tuxedo Mask, you saved me!!" I said as I look at the light post near by. He was standing there, handsom as always.

"That was a mean trick," he said, "don't you have manners? These girls are too good looking to be cut up like that. I think I have to step it up a bit." He jumped down in front of us, pulling at his cane to fight.

"Very well," she said. She pulled out a sword an attacked. Tuxedo Mask blocked the attack but was hit her other sword. "Opps, did that hurt?"

"Tuxedo Mask!" I cried out as I ran up to him. He was cut badly.

"You want to fight like that?" said Uranus as she pulled out her sword. "Fine, let's play. Uranus Space Sword Buster!!" She slashed at the creature. They got into a epic battle, but to me it seemed Uranus was struggling to keep up.

"I have and idea," I said suddenly. I pulled out my Scepter for the attack. "Uranus, move!! Moon. . .Spiral. . .Heart. . .Attack!!!" Uranus jumped out of the way just in time.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" cried the creature as the attack hit her. She formed into a white cube. It fell to the ground and shattered to pieces.

"Well, that was interesting," said Jupiter.

Serena

We went to Darian's place, since it was closest. Darian was hurt badly.

"I'm fine, really," he keeps saying.

"You need to rest," said 'Nurse' Amy who was finishing the bandaging on his chest. "You won't be able to do anything for a while."

"That means, no more saving," said Lita who was standing behind her.

"Don't worry, I'll be here every day to take care of you," I said as I sit stroking his hair.

"No," he said, "you have to protect the city, again. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine." He tried to get up. Amy pushed him back onto the bed.

"Not if you keep moving around a lot," she said. "Rest tonight, then do as little movement. I'll have a doctor to come check on you."

"No shots," he said.

"Don't worry, something like this just needs time to heal."

"What happened to the girl that creature attacked?" asked Ray who was sitting in a chair with Mina in her lap.

"Don't know," Amara said. She and Michelle was standing near the door. "She never returned after the battle."

"What do you think this new enemy is after?" asked Luna. She was siting in an armchair with Artemis stretched out on the top.

"If that creature send that girl somewhere," said Lita, "then they probably will be looking for more."

"The ring leader seems to be this 'Master' that creature mentioned," said Mina.

"Don't know, we're just going to have to wait," I said.

Amara

I'm reminded of an old friend of mine. He would call himself Master once in a while. I haven't seen him for ages. I doubt he will be involved in this. He was a sweet guy. "Michelle, you remember Ace, don't you?" I asked when we got back to our place.

"Oh, yes. He was so nice. I remember him, why?"

"Didn't he call himself Master?"

"Sometimes, but mostly to joke around. You're not suggesting that. . ."

"No. It's just hearing the name Master again made me think of him."

"You remember when you two went out?"

"Oh stop it."

"No. It was so sweet. He was such a gentleman to you. I remember when you came home, you were walking on air."

"Stop it." I started to blush.

"The next night, you two went out again. I saw you two kiss outside before you came in. It was your first kiss."

"You went out with him too."

"Oh, yes, I remember." She started to blush too. "It was shortly after you two broke up."

"Yeah, I remember. You two seemed more right for each other."

"Oh, stop it, you're embarrassing me."

I started to walk to her. "Oh really? What are you going to do?" I said, teasing.

"I don't know." I forced her into the chair behind her.

"Well, I can think of one." I bent over her and kissed her deeply.

Master

"That assassin got one. The next one better get more."

"Yes, Master."

"What are you going to do to me?" cried the captured girl. She was dressed as a schoolgirl now but chained to the wall.

"I'm going to torture you."

Episode Four: Past Times


	4. Past Times

Welcome, Master. I am proud to serve you. Tell me more of the raping in the story. . or should I?

Episode Four: Past Times 

Master

"Stop it!" she screamed. My arm is half way inside her now. The screams from her makes me want to f her. She's chained to the wall with a schoolgirl uniform on. Her breast are hanging out and her panties are missing. She is such an easy target.

"Master," my assistant said coming up behind me. I pulled out and turned to my assistant. She gave me a towel to clear my arm.

"What is it?" I asked as the girl tried to catch her breath.

"The next assassin is ready."

"You interrupted me for that?"

"I came to inform you that that to first assassin is dead."

"What!"

"Some girls called the 'Sailor Scouts' destroyed her."

"Hmm. . ."

"What do you think, Master?"

"Keep making more assassins. And make sure to torture her."

"Yes, Master."

Lita

"I just can't find the origin," Amy said. I stayed at Amy's place last night. She was up half the night trying to analyze the cube pieces. She went to bed at two in the morning. It's nine at this time and I'm just getting up.

"Do you know what it's made of?" I walked over to her and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Morning." She kissed me back. "Well, it has similar compounds of human. There are some other elements in there to give it its power."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're working to hard." I kissed her again. She kissed back. We pulled away and she turned the chair she was sitting in to face me. For some reason, she pulled me to her. I was forced to sit in her lap.

She kissed me again but with a deeper passion. I felt my tits getting hard; then her hands grabbing my breasts. Then I got the urge to touch her. I started rubbing her breasts. They're small but, surprisingly, I like them that way. She pulled away and pulled my shirt off.

Amara

I woke up next to Michelle against my body, my eyes looking right into her. She was awake.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, Michelle." I kissed her.

"I just awoke too. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she sat up exposing her naked body.

"Just fine."

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" She started to get out of bed. I pulled her back in, kissing her.

"I would like that, thank you." I started to kiss her again. She was ready. Her tongue entered my mouth right away. Our tongues started to fight. I reached down and started to massage you pussy.

"I would never thought that you two would go lesbian on me," came a male voice from the chair across the room. We broke apart instantly.

"Who's there?" I said. We could see a figure sitting in the chair. He stood up and walked into the light.

"An old friend."

Assassin

I hunted down my target. I flow into an apartment. There was three girls there just waiting to be taken to Master. But first, I had to transform. I looked around for an inspiration. Then I saw it, the perfect one. A clock. I started to transform. I was taking the shape of a human. My breast hanging out of my top and my legs long. My strength seemed to grow and so does my power.

I looked at the three girls. They were scared stiff. One seemed about twelve and the other two about eighteen. They were going to be my first targets.

"Now, now. This won't hurt a bit." One of my arm became that of a clock hand. They started to scream. In one swing, I had gotten them all. They warped to Master's hideout. "More. Master needs more."

Michelle

I knew who it was at once. He looks older now, but I could still tell. "Ace?"

"Ace, is that really you?" asked Amara.

"But of course," he said. He stood there with his long brown hair and green eyes. He was in blue jeans and a green shirt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can't I come see my old friends once in a while?"

"Not when we're naked!" cried Amara.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything. I'll wait outside." He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Now I feel unconvertible," said Amara.

"Me too. Well, come on. Let's get dressed."

Amy

The pleasure I was getting from her, my Lita. She was rubbing my pussy really well, making me very wet. But just before I was ready to come, my communicator went off.

"Crap," said Lita.

"Answer it," I said in between breaths. Lita got up out of the bed and walked out to the main room to get the communicator. We where in deep. We had made our way into my bed and really got going. I had never felt like that before. Some kind of urge pushed me forward. In no time Lita was back.

"Time to go to work." She pulled out her stick. "Jupiter Star Power!"

Amara

"So, what brings you here, Ace?" asked Michelle as she worked on breakfast.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in," Ace replied.

"How did you know we lived here?" I asked.

"I ran into someone I knew and they told me you two lived here. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting that you two shared a bed."

"Always a since of humor, Ace."

"Where have you been, Ace?" said Michelle as she brought us some plates of eggs.

"You didn't have to do this, Michelle."

"Well, I wanted to."

"Well, I've been working a lot."

"Really? What do you do?" I asked.

"Hmm. . .Master of an organization program. It's hard work, I've been trying to find more helpers. So far, it's me and these two girls. One just joined us."

"Just the three of you?"

"Well, we're suppose to get some more. This new girl came in as one died."

"Well, I'm very sorry for the lost." It was then that I got a bad feeling from outside. Michelle, I could tell, got it too. "Sorry, but something just came to my attention that I have to take care of right away."

Michelle

Amara looked at me and nodded. I knew that she wanted me to stay. She rushed out in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Ace asked.

"She promised someone that she'll meet them today. Something to do with race cars."

"Oh, man, I can't stand them. They're so loud."

"I know." Just then, I heard a ring coming from his pocket.

"Excuse me." He got up and walk to a corner as he pulled out a cell phone. "Yes?. . .What?. . .Where?. . .Yes, I know where that is at. . .Well, keep at it. . .I know. . .Just trust me. . .Ok. . ." He closed the phone and turned back to me. "Sorry, I have to go. Work related."

"I understand. It was nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you too. See ya." He ran out the door. I walked over to the door and checked to see if he was gone. When it was clear, I closed and locked the door.

"Guess I better join them." I pulled out my stick and held it up high. "Neptune Planet Power!"

Darian

I was laying in bed thinking to myself. 'I wonder what Serena is doing right now.' It was nice out and I hated that I had to be inside all day. I was up early, watching some TV. You know, they have these weird cartoons about someone capturing these animals and training them to fight. The things people make up these days. Anyway, I was going through the channels when I heard it. The apartment next to me was rented out to two girls. One of the girls' little sister was staying with them. It was quiet over there until I heard them scream. I rushed out my apartment to theirs. Another creature was attacking girls again. Before it got a chance to see me, I rushed back. At this point, I was deep in pain from the injuries. I called up Serena and told he to get here quick; that another creature was after some girls. I just hope they will be alright without me.

Sailor Moon

"Stop right there!" This thing had just jumped out of the building and landed on the ground. It was about to run off but we made it just in time.

"Who are you!" it said as it turned around.

"How dare you capture young girls when they have a whole life ahead of them. I stand for love; I stand for justice. I'm Sailor Moon!"

"And we're the Sailor Scouts," said Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Uranus behind me.

"And in the name of the moon. . .I shall punish you!" The creature really needed to put some clothes on. She had this tight outfit on with her breast hanging out. Her legs and arms where really long too. On her stomach was a clock that really stood out.

"Nice to meet you; my name is Time, and I'm taking you to Master." Her arm extended as she pouched at us. We jumped out of the way though.

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!" She dodged it and kicked at Mercury knocking her down.

"Now you've done it! Jupiter Sparkling White Crasher!" She reached out with both hands and the attack stopped as if frozen. "Huh?" The creature run around the attack and kicked Jupiter to the ground as well.

"Try me on for size! Uranus World Shaking!" The creature jumped up and kicked the attack back at Uranus. She fell to the ground in pain. The creature ran up to her as her arm changed into a clock's hand. She was about to attack when. . .

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" The creature saw it in time. She dodged it but lost the chance to attack Uranus.

"More flesh." The creature stuck out it's arms again and Neptune froze.

"I can't move!" The creature ran up to he with the clock hand again and was about to attack.

Suddenly, something came through the air and cut it's arm off. The object stuck into the ground. It was a card; the Ace of Hearts. Neptune was released from the hold.

"Neptune," said Uranus, "that's Ace's calling card!" They all looked at where it came from.

Some guy was standing on someone's porch from the building. He had some cards in his hands.

"Who's that?" I cried out.

Without delay, he throw the cards. They want so fast that the creature couldn't stop them nor jump out of the way. It was knocked to the ground then pined by some more cards.

"What are you waiting for!" he cried out. "Finish it!"

"Oh, right!" I pulled out my scepter. "Moon. . .Spiral. . .Heart. . .Attack!" The attack hit the creature. It transformed into a cube like the last one then broke to pieces.

He jumped down to join us. He ran up to Uranus and Neptune.

"Well, I helped you this time, Amara," he said. Me and the other girls where shocked.

"How do you know it's me?"

"I have my ways."

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Neptune.

"First, can we have a place to talk. A lot of people are around." I stepped forward.

"I have a place," I said. "And it's not far."

Lita

We joined Darien in his apartment. We are now up to speed on what's going on. Well,…almost everyone.

"Ok, Ace once dated each of you and caused you two to become lesbians," said Serena.

"No," said Amara, "we became lesbians shortly after Ace left."

"We kinda realized that we were better off with each other," said Michelle.

"You two just contradicted yourselves," said Ace.

"It was cause of you though," said Michelle. "It just happened at the same time."

"So, while I was gone, I became skillful with the cards. I work in a program in America where I use my skill to help people. I got transferred here last week."

"But you still haven't told us how you knew it was us, Ace," said Amara.

"I told you, I have my ways." At that point, Ace got up. "Excuse me, I have to make a call to the office on this." He stepped out of the room.

"So, we have a new ally."

Assistant

"Three."

"That's it? Three?"

"Yes, Master."

"At least we got more this time."

"There's more, Master."

"Go on."

"Another hero has appeared. They call him Ace."

"Ace, huh?"

"Yes, Master. His attacks are cards. They are razor sharp and he can make them fly like the wind."

"Sharp and fast. Sounds like my kind of aponet. Keep up sending the assassins; I will return soon with more victims."

"Well, do." With that, I hung up the phone.

"Why, are you doing this!" cried one of the new girls.

"'Cause Master says so. What he says goes."

"But why?

I didn't know how to answer this.

Assassin

"I guess it's my turn. Warrior and Time were fools. I will triumph."

Episode Five: Technical No-lose Treatment


	5. Technical Nolose Treatment

Are you having trouble with Bad Guys, Evil Doers, and Villains? Is the supernatural threatening you're way of life? Do you need life insurance? Then call 1-800-555-4-TNT! That's 1-800-555-4-TNT. Call today!

Episode Five: Technical No-lose Treatment

Lita

"What's the Technical No-lose Treatment again, Ace?"

"Well, Lita, the TNT is like what you all do. We protect people. So far it's been about the life insurance and the supernatural. It's a bunch of baloney, the supernatural. A lot of ghosts and crop circles."

"That's crazy," said Amy.

We were at Ace's apartment. Me, Amy, Amara, and Michelle were there waiting for Mina, Raye, and Serena. Serena suggested that we have our study group at Ace's place today. Leave it to Serena to suggest something that deals with a cute guy. But, we can't complain; it's a good way to get to know him.

Ace was telling us about his job while we waited for them. Ace is a cop, a detective, and an insurance agent. But what tops it off is the skills with cards. He had shown us three card tricks sense we got here. None of us can figure them out.

"Amara, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing, Ace."

"You've been real quiet."

"I noticed that too," said Amy. "Anything wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Assassin

Bombs! This apartment has bombs! I've fallen in love with bombs! My body starts to form.

"So tonight's target is the bank," said a male's voice in the room.

"Yes," replied a woman's voice. "We'll brake into the bank and set up the charges. We'll have fifteen minutes to broke into the safe, grab the money and get out. After that, the whole place blows. . ."

". . .leaving our signature trademark behind," finished the male.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

The girl saw me, but the guy didn't get a chance to. He was dead in no time. I broke his neck and quickly attacked the girl. My hot fingertips sent her to Master at once.

Mina

"Don't you think we should get going, Mina?" Raye asked me.

"Oh, come on, let's spend time together!"

"We have to go study with the others."

"Oh! If you like studying so much then maybe you and Amy are good for each other!"

"Hey! I never said that!"

"You implied that," I said playfully.

"Oh, come on! You know that I love you!"

In my most softest, sexiest voice, as I looked deeply into her eyes with my puppy-dog eyes, I said, "Proof it."

"What do you want?"

"How about 2,000 yen (about $20)?

"How about I give you a kiss and call it even?"

"I guess that can work," I said with a smile.

We were at Raye's place, I've been spending most of my time there since we started going out. We walked from school together today. She wanted to change before we went to Ace's place. I, on the other hand, had different plans.

Raye kissed me alright, but she just can't get enough. I guess my charm didn't leave me; I've just been using it on the wrong people. Our kiss felt the same as the first, wonderful. What surprised me was that she started to reach up my shirt so quickly. Her hand on my bra felt so right. I started to unbutton her shirt as she undid mine.

There was an explosion outside and we broke apart right away. We both knew it was an enemy, and we both knew that if this keeps up we won't be able to go farther. But we have a job to do. She looked at me and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

Assistant

"Master, Bomb has started her assault."

"Excellent. When she dies start with stage two."

Serena

"Sorry, I'm late! I was checking on Darian." As soon as I said this, Ace's phone went off.

"Excuse me." He walked out.

"What I miss?"

"Everything about Ace," said Umara.

"Shoot." Then Ace walked back in.

"Trouble!"

Sailor Venus

The assassin has bombs everywhere. She even has a bomb bra. . .or are those her breasts? The blast was nearby. We got there too late to safe a girl (at least we know not to touch her hands). She's too strong for us. But the others got there in time.

"Hold it right there!"

"Sorry, I'm in a rush, but don't get to 'fussed' up."

Sailor Moon

We didn't realize she had set a bomb near us. We were blown away.

"Now for another capture!" She dashed for Sailor Mars.

Ace throw a card that cut her leg. She fell over her and tumbled away. I got back to my feet.

"Spiral Heart. . ."

"Too slow!" She throw a bomb at me. I jumped out of the way but the blast still got me.

She dashed at Sailor Mars again.

"Evil Spirit. . .Be gone!" Mars got her in time. The enemy froze to the spot. The assassin started to fall forward towards Mars. "Oh, shit." She tripped.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus was pulling Mars away, but several things happened at once. Jupiter sent an attack at the assassin at the same time as Neptune and Uranus did.

I don't know how it happened, and I wish I had done more, but assassin got her foot. Mars disappear at once. Venus cried out and started crying. I think we all were. Ace, however, didn't. He pulled out a card and throw it right at the assassin's neck. As soon as the card hit her, she became a cube; then shattered.

I walked Venus back to Raye's place as Jupiter converted Mercury and Uranus converted Neptune. Ace stood at the spot where the assassin was. I'm not sure but I thin I heard him say, "We'll get you back."

Assistent

"Master, Bomb got three girls and one is a sailor scout!"

"Good. I believe the sailor scouts are the princesses I am after. Continue the good work." click

I set down the phone. "Will do."

"Who are you? And why are you after these girls!" shouted the sailor scout.

Michelle

Umara and I were back at our place. We were discussing about Raye. We didn't know what to do, but we knew something bad was going to happen today. Umara had sensed it earlier while at Ace's place. Then the was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said. I opened the door to find Ace there with a duffel bag in his hand.

"I just got a call from my assistant telling me that the TNT just went bankrupt. Then I was kicked out of my place."

"What happened?"

"Company was suppose to pay for it but they weren't. They just didn't have the money."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you like."

"Thanks, Michelle. I really need the company now, with Raye getting captured and everything. I feel I could have prevented it."

"Stop blaming yourself. We all tried to stop it, but it happened anyway. . . . . .come on in. I'll make you something to eat."

Episode 6: Hot and Cold Times


	6. Hot and Cold Times

Episode 6: Hot and Cold Times

.Darien

"So, Mina's been at your house these days."

"Yes, Darien, she's really upset. Ray was everything to her."

"I know she's upset, but it's going to make her sick."

"Mom's been trying to get her to eat something, but she just won't eat. I'm really scared, Darien."

"I guess we are all upset about it."

"What are you upset about! You weren't even there."

"That's why I'm upset. I wish I could have helped."

"I don't think it would have made any difference," came a voice that sounded as if the owner was just weeping.

"Mina?" I asked.

Serena had called me three days ago about the news on Ray. My first thought was that it was a joke, but I quickly discarded that. It was Serena's voice that told me it was true. Today I called her to see how she was doing. Mina's been staying at her house crying and refusing to eat.

"Yeah, it's me." She sounded really bad. "I'm using the phone from your mom's room, Serena."

"Ok."

"Mina, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Darien." She didn't sound it. I knew she was feeling terrible. "I just wish Ray and me had spent more time together."

.Amara

"You can't blame yourself, Ace."

"I could have stopped it, but I didn't. I hesitated like I always do!"

"Came off it! We all did our best."

.Ray

I was thankful she hadn't done anything to me yet. My plan is working so far. All I have to do is hear the enemy's plan then get out of here. I'm sorry, Mina; I had to do this alone. I heard the phone ring and I looked up to listen. The chains on my hands jiggled as I moved across the floor to get closer to the door.

"Yes, Master?" the woman said.

I couldn't hear what was said on the other side of the line, but I have to make do with what I have.

"Yes, Master. The last assassin got a Sailor Scout. . .Safe, Master?. . .One of the princesses!. . .Will do. . .There's something else, Master. The Scouts are getting help from someone called Ace. . .Ok, Master."

I heard her hang up. It seems to me that. . .huh?

"I wish I could tell you, Master, that I love you."

Love?

.Amara

"Hello?"

"Amara? Is that you?"

"Serena? What is it?"

"I just got a call from Michelle. She sounds historical. I don't know what's going on. Have you seen her?"

"Actually, no. I haven't seen her all day."

"You haven't seen who all day?" I turned to see Michelle walking through the door.

"You. Where have you been? Serena's on the phone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said you called her earlier and was historical about something."

"Me? No way. I wouldn't do that." There was something in the way she said it that made it seemed wrong.

"I'll call you back."

"But. . ."

"Michelle, what's wrong with you? You're acting strange."

"I'm just happy to be home." She walked up to me. "I'm happy to spend the rest of the night with you."

I couldn't say a thing. She was different tonight. "Michelle, I. . ." But she kissed me. She then went straight to my pants.

She's breaking the rules! You don't kiss someone then go straight to the pants. . .you go to the blouse. Michelle was really showing me what she's made of. I completely forgot about her strange mood or that we were Sailor Scouts. I didn't hear the my communicator go off.

.Sailor Moon

"Stop right there!" We made it in time, even though we couldn't get Amara or Michelle. It's just me, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus on this one. Amy, Lita, and I were trying to cheer up Mina when we heard the scream. What surprised me was that it was Venus who spoke first.

"You evil bastard! How can you attack indecent girls and expect to get away with it! Your kind took her from me and now you will. . .huh?"

The place we found ourselves at was on fire. . .or it seemed. It was strange, the flame was not spending. The flame rose and started to spin forming into a figure. The perfect curves of the lady figure stood there with a fiery red outfit.

"Ah. . .er. . .now you will pay! In the name of Venus and Mars, I will punish you!"

"Well, that's very well said. Let me introduce myself," said the creature. "I'm Flame. And it's about to get hot."

Her arm turned into a swirling blaze of fire and shot out at us. We jumped out of the way.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Her chained grabbed the creature around the neck.

"Is that the best you can do?" The chain turned bright red.

"Hot!" Venus let go of the chain.

"Let me! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" The electric dragon formed and charged at the creature. But the creature turned into a flame again and the dragon went through it. "What!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" This didn't work either. It merely turned to vapors before it even touched the creature.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Stop!" We all looked up.

"Ace!"

"Try me on for size!" He jumped down and landed in between us and the creature ready to fight it.

"Let's see you try!" it said.

Ace pulled out his cards and through them at the creature. But they burned up as they got close.

(Sweetdrop) "Opps. I forgot my cards can burn. Lol."

(Faceflop)

"I guess I'm no help this time."

"Great. Now what?" asked Jupiter.

"Neptune deep Submerge!" It hit the creature and it fell to the ground in pain.

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Moon, finish her!"

"You got it." I pulled out my wand. "Moon. . .Spiral. . .Heart. . .Attack!" The attack hit her and it changed into a dead cube.

.Sailor Neptune

I jumped down to where the others where.

"Good timing," said Ace. "But where's Uranus?"

"Don't ask me. I haven't seen her all day."

"Neptune," said Sailor Moon, "why were you historical when you called me today?"

"I thought someone was stalking me earlier today."

"Wait," said Ace suddenly. "How can you say you haven't seen her today? I ran into you at the bottom of the stairs. I had just left her."

"I haven't gone home yet."

"Of course you have. We were talking for about. . .oh, crap. . .she's in danger!"

"What!"

.Amara

I woke up tied to a strange bed in a dark place. I didn't know how I got there. One moment I was with Michelle then I was waking up here. I looked over and saw Ray tied to the ground.

"Ray!" I whispered. She looked up.

"Amara? They got you too?"

"I don't know how. I was with Michelle."

"Amara, I know who's behind this."

.Amy

We were in Michelle's apartment. Amara was gone.

"I believe they are both alive," said Ace.

"How can you be sure?" asked both Neptune and Venus together. Neither one of them bothered to change back.

"My team said they detected some high energy levels. The same that of Mars's. They also detected normal human energy levels too, but they were forced to shut down before they could get a lock. The only thing they got was that they are sure it's somewhere in Japan. If they got Amara, she is most likely with Ray."

"I hope you're right," said Lita. "We have to find their hind out."

"Don't worry," he said, "we will."

Episode 7: Ace vs. Master


	7. Ace Vs Master

Episode 7: Ace vs. Master

An alarm sounds in the distant. Another bank is being rubbed. The police get there to find the vault empty. No one there at the scene of the crime.

"This guy was fast," said a security guard that was working there at the time. "He pinned me to the wall in no time."

"Captain," an officer walked up. "We found this." He handed the captain something.

"A calling card."

.Amara

"Love?" I asked.

"That's what she said," Ray replied. "This whole thing could be avoided if she just told him."

"But I would never have thought."

"Shh. Listen."

"Are you sure, Master?. . .Yes, Master. It will be done."

.Amy

"I don't know. It's not really our call," I said.

"But if he is a danger to us," said Lita, "I mean, they said he was fast. He could be working with the enemy."

"I agree," said Serena. "We should take all measures to protect us."

Ace walked in at that time. We were all at my place to discuss the rubbery.

"Hey gals," he said. "I just learned something about our enemy. They were behind the rubbery. Apparently "Master" is low on money so he can't make more assassins."

"Where did you get this information?" I asked.

"Alice. She worked at T.N.T."

"I thought it closed down."

"Yes, but thanks for some of our supporters we got some money to get some of our stuff back."

"You're such an ass-hole," said Lita.

"What?"

"You work for them."

"I know. I told you I work for T.N.T. when we. . ."

"Not the T.N.T.! You work for the enemy!"

"What makes you think that?"

"The police found a card at the scene of the crime, the Ace of diamonds, your calling card, Mike!"

"DON'T CALL ME BE MY DAMN FATHER'S NAME! IT WASN'T MY CARD!" And he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

.Sailor Moon

Two hours later, an attack happened near by. We were there in no time. The assassin was called gun or something like that. But if some was hit by the bullet she would be warped to someplace, most likely the place where Amara and Ray are.

I attacked but it pulled out a shield and blocked the attack. She blocked Neptune's attack too.

"My turn. Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

That did it. The creature became the cube.

"Job well done," I said.

We were about to leave when we heard clapping. We looked up at someone on the roof of a building. It was a man with black hair and very pale. He wear complete black with black lips and red eyes. He looked really gothic and really evil.

"Well, done," he said. "Finally, I get to see the great scouts in action."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Iamix-. But you can call me Master."

"You're the one attacking girls?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes. I'm capturing them for my pleasure."

"Pleasure?"

"You bastard! You better not have touched Ray!" cried Sailor Venus.

"Oh don't worry. I'm waiting until I get all of the princesses. You don't have to worry until I've collected all of you."

"Damn," said Sailor Jupiter. "Now I feel sorry for accusing Ace."

"Oh don't be sorry," said Iamix. "My brother is always mistaken as me. Now, let's get to the point." He pulled out a card. The face was the Ace of Diamonds. He flipped it over and revealed the back side. The image was of a blood dripping on a black background. He through the card at us.

Out of no where, another card appeared and cut the card out of the air.

"Hello, brother." We all looked and saw Ace. "Come to ask me for more money?" he asked.

"No I got my rather large paycheck today. I've come for the girls."

"Oh. In that case you can have them. . .if you can beat me."

"Fine."

Iamix started throwing cards at Ace. Ace through cards too. His cards cut Iamix's and flew at him. Iamix jumped out of the way throwing more cards.

Scouts Sweetdrop>

"They're throwing cards," said Sailor Venus.

"This might take a while," said Sailor Neptune.

And it did.

"Had enough?" panted Ace.

"I just started," panted Iamix.

"Me too," panted Ace.

And they went at it again.

"One of them is bound to run out of cards," said Sailor Mercury. We sat down. Mercury and Jupiter started playing a Go game. The rest of us watched.

A few minutes passed. Ace was behind one tree and Iamix another.

"Hey, Ace," said Iamix. "How many cards do you have left?"

"Just one," said Ace. "You?"

"Same. Let's call it even like we always do."

"When we were younger I would agree. However, my friends are at stack so I have to fight to the end."

"How?"

"One last stand."

"Last man standing. I like it."

"Hey, Iamix?"

"Yeah?"

"It was great seeing you again, brother."

"Dido."

They both jump out from behind their trees and through their final card.

.Iamix

'Dodge.'

.Ace

'Too high.'

.Sailor Moon

Ace dodged Iamix's card and Ace's card was too high.

"Maybe next time, Ace." He ran up to Ace and did a jump kick.

Ace dodged it and kicked Iamix instead.

"Damn. You haven't seen the last of me, Ace!" He disappeared, leaving a card in his place.

.Lita

"Ace? I'm sorry. I wrongfully accused you."

"It's ok, Lita. I understand."

.Assistant

"I hope his plan works."

Episode 8: Stealth

-Yes, it's my name, but I really don't look like that.


	8. Stealth

Episode 8: Stealth

.Ace, 5 Years Ago

"We got five sightings this week."

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem, Ace."

"Sir, enemy sighting in London."

"Thanks, Bill. Alice, hold all calls till I get back."

"Yes, sir."

"Bill, call my brother, I might need his help."

"But, sir, about your brother he's. . ."

.Serena, Present Day

I hate study days! It doesn't help that two scouts have been captured either. It's harder to do work without thinking about them. We started going to Amy's to study now, mainly to keep Mina from crying at Ray's place. The good thing is, Ace is helping. He's very smart, but it seems like that if we mention T.N.T. or Alice he changes the subject. He also started daydreaming a lot too.

"Ace, are you with us?" Amy said.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Now, where were we?" he said as he pulled a book towards him.

"We're on imaginary numbers."

"Right. Ok. . .umm. . ."

.Ace, 5 years ago

"It's a ghost?" I asked.

"That's what the guy said."

"I'll take a look into it, Alice. Has Bill already left?"

"Left fifteen minutes ago. It's about that time."

"Let's close up early."

"Ok."

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"You've asked me every night for two years and I've turned you down every time."

"Well, maybe this time will be different."

"Yeah. . .I'll like that. Sure."

.Serena, Present Day

"Ace," said Amy.

"Huh? Sorry, was thinking about something."

"You've been spacing off a lot," said Lita. "What's going on, Ace?"

"It's nothing."

"Ok."

.Flight Sergeant

"Flight going well, Serg."

"Good. Engage defective maneuvers, I want to see how this baby flies."

"Roger." Stealth bomber circles air base performing defective maneuvers.

"Star one, what's that off the right wing."

Looking, "I don't know. It looks like an ice cube."

"That's crazy, Star one."

"Wait, it's changing."

"Watch yourself, Star one."

"It looks like a woman!"

"Try and shake it, Star one!"

"I can't! She's grabbed the wing! She's pulling herself towards me!"

"Shake it off!"

"She's opening the hatch! She's coming in, she's coming. . ."

"Star one! Star One!" Plane flies out of control and crashes in field. "STAR ONE!"

"Serg. The creature disappeared from the radar."

"Find it! That was my wife in that plane!"

.Ace, 5 years ago

"I'm had a wonderful time, Ace."

"Well, I'm glad you did." A long pause. "Do you. . .umm. . ."

"Do you want to go to your place?"

"Yeah. Just one rule: don't go into the room at the top of the stairs."

"Ok."

.Lita, Present Day

"Ace, come on!"

"Huh?"

"There's an enemy at the Air Force Base!"

"Oh, right!"

.Sailor Moon

"Fire!"

They couldn't hit the assassin. Taking the form of a stealth bomber it had the ability to fly, and since it was small it could maneuver easier. The air force was hitting nothing. To make things worst, the creature captured two more female officers and wasn't stopping.

"Stop right there!" I cried. That did no good. The creature flew right at us.

"The princesses are here to play," it said. "I'm Stealth and I will be the one to capture all of you."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," said Ace.

"Who are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Ace, and I am what stand between you and my friends."

"How touching, but we'll see about that." It dived at Ace.

Ace through a card at it and hit its right arm.

"Ahh! I'm going down!" It hits the ground next to Sailor Venus.

"Well, that was easy," she said. Stealth reached out and grabbed Venus's leg and she vanished instantly.

"No!" we all cried.

"Not another one," I cried. I couldn't take it and fell to my knees.

"Ha-ha! Another one for Master's collection!"

Blasts from all the scouts hit it at once. It was so strange that the cube shattered. We were all crying. Ace, however, was walking up to the sergeant who himself was crying.

.Ace, 5 years ago

Pictures everywhere of girls I once loved littered the walls. She entered the room after I told her not to.

"What are you doing in here!"

"I'm sorry, Ace! The door was cracked opened."

"I told you not to come in here!"

"Ace, I'm sorry!" She ran up to me and hugged me, trying to keep me calm. It worked. "Who are they?"

"My past loves."

"They hurt you didn't they."

"Yes. But I'm not letting that happen any more."

Episode 9: Wild Card


	9. Wild Card Part 1

Episode 9: Wild Card Part 1

.Sailor Moon

"Spiral Heart Attack!" The creature was defeated, another job well done. Three creatures in two days, we've been busy.

"I'm tired," said Ace. "I've never worked this hard at T.N.T."

"I think it's safe to say we can have a brake," said Sailor Mercury. "It's getting late anyway."

"I agree," I said. "See you all fighting again tomorrow, I bet." We all laughed.

"Yeah," said Sailor Jupiter. "See you all tomorrow."

"Bye," we all said.

"Hey," said Mercury suddenly. "You girls want to sleep at my place, it's closest."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm going over to Darien's place. He's getting better, you know?"

"Ok."

"I'm heading home," said Neptune. "I feel better sleeping there."

"Don't ask me if I want to go," said Ace.

"Do you want to go?" asked Lita.

"No thanks; I dare not leave Neptune alone."

"Ok."

.Michelle

"I'm beat," I said as Ace made us something to eat.

"Me too, but you got to admit it was a great work out."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're still upset about Amara, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry," he said as he walked in with a tray. He set it down in front of me. It had pasta and bread, and also a drink. "Amara can take care of herself."

He walked back and returned with his tray. I started eating. As I ate, I started feeling strange. I looked over at Ace. Something just told me to do it. The next thing I knew I was kissing him. His hands were grabbing my breasts has my hands rubbed his chest. He started taking my shirt off and I blacked out. The next thing I new, I was chained to a wall staring at Amara and Mina on the wall across from me and Ray on the ground.

.Mysteries Person (Male), The Next Night

He was laying there asleep. Oh yes, he was getting better, but he will soon be down for the count. He would ruin everything. Creek Darn floor board.

"Who's there?" he asked as he woke up. He stared straight at me. "It's you. You're Iamix."

"Yes, and it's time for you to become useless."

.911 Operator.

"911 emergency, what's the problem?"

"I found my friend Darien on the ground in his apartment and he won't wake up."

"Is there any signs of a struggle?" No reply. "Hello?. . .Hello?. . .Sir?. . ."

.Amy

"Darien's in the hospital," Lita said.

"No!" I replied.

"Serena's there now. She's really upset."

"I hope he's alright."

"It sounded as if someone attacked him at night. He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll be fine."

"To make things worst, Michelle is missing."

"What a mess."

.Sailor Mercury, Later That Day

Snap The creature took a picture of a nearby girl, who disappeared instantly. The creature was a giant camera and it was hard to keep it from capturing girls.

Snap It got Sailor Venus. It's up to me and Sailor Jupiter now. Serena was still at the hospital.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Snap The attack froze in midair and floated down as a photo.

"Damnit!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Snap My attack did the same thing.

"We've tried everything," I said to Sailor Jupiter.

"This is it! We're done for. Where is everyone?"

We dodged an attack.

"Serena's still at the hospital, and Ace was called away."

"All we can do is dodge it until they get here."

Snap Jupiter jumped just in time out of the way. She landed near a building. Suddenly, cards appeared and pinned her to the building.

"Now get her," said Iamix's voice.

"No!" I cried. I ran at the creature, but. . .

Snap 

.Sailor Moon

I didn't make it. The creature had just captured Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mercury must have been captured shortly before. I couldn't fight. I fell to my knees and cried. I was all alone. No one could help me.

"Sailor Moon," a voice said behind me. I looked and saw Iamix.

"What do you want! Why are you doing this!"

"You will soon know. Now, come with me if you want to see your friends alive again." He held out a hand for me to take.

I had no choice. I've lost. If I didn't go with him, he could harm my friends. I took his hand.

"Good. Camera! Be gone!" The creature became a cube and flow away. "As for you. . ." He pulled out a card, and. . .

It was painful. It was a feeling as if hands were rubbing all over me. My sensitive places were the worst. I could tell which way was up or down. I couldn't even tell if I was crying.

The next thing I knew, I was chained to the wall. My friends were on the walls as well, along with some civilian girls. Ray was chained to a steak on the floor.

"Couldn't stay away," said Ray. "I make the perfect plan and you guys decide to save me. Thanks."

"Michelle, what happened to you?" I asked.

"I don't know. He was a fake. He was a fake."

"What?"

"Hello ladies!" said a female voice. We all looked. A tall girl with long red hair was standing in a doorway. "It seems that the great Sailor Scouts couldn't out smart Master."

"Why are you doing this!" I shouted at her.

"I'll let master answer that." She stepped into the room. There was a dark figure in the hall.

"Hello, Scouts," he said. The figure stepped forward into the room.

"You?"

To Be Continued. . .

Episode 10: Wild Card Part 2


	10. Wild Card Part 2

Episode 10: Wild Card Part 2

.Sailor Moon

"Why are you doing this!" I shouted at her.

"I'll let master answer that." She stepped into the room. There was a dark figure in the hall.

"Hello, Scouts," he said. The figure stepped forward into the room.

"You?"

"What's so surprising?" asked Ace.

"But, we saw you fight Iamix. He's behind this."

"Iamix? My brother's been dead for five years now."

"But we saw him!"

"That was all an illusion. That fight was staged to keep you girls from suspecting me."

"And it worked," said Sailor Jupiter.

"But why?" I asked.

"Why?" he said. "My dear girl, that's what I've been asking myself for years. And it started all with Michelle."

.Ace, 5 Years Ago

Michelle, Amara, and I grow up together over seas, and for the longest time I had a crush on Michelle. It took me forever to ask her out. She was so beautiful and talented. It was hard cause all the boys were after her. We were fourteen when I finally asked her out.

"Hi, Michelle," I said as I approached her on that faithful day.

"Hey, Ace. What's going on?"

"Nothing……..umm……would you….." It all came out at once. "Wouldyouliketogotodinnerandamoviethisfridaynight?"

"Umm….Ace? Can you say that again but slowly?"

"I…er…..would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me this Friday night?"

"Now see it wasn't that….wait…..are you asking me out on a date?"

"I….guess you could call it that."

"Well, where are we going to go, and what will we see?"

"You mean then you'll go!"

"Well, yeah."

"Really?"

"Really."

So we went on our date. It was a nice movie too. I really enjoyed it. Food wasn't that bad either. But it was when I took her home.

"Wait. . ."

.Sailor Venus, Present

". . .How could you drive her home if you too where fourteen?" I asked.

"My dad was rich at the time. My mother died shortly after my sister was born. I had like five motorcycles and a license."

"How'd you get a license?"

"Special privilege."

"Yeah, your dad owned the driving department along with half the town," said Michelle.

"Anyway. . .where was I? Oh, yes. . ."

.Ace, 5 Years Ago

Well, I took her home. I walked her to her door, and that's when she said it.

"Listen, I had a really great time tonight, but I can't see us more then friends."

So that was it. My heart was broken. Well, after a year I started getting a crush on Amara. So I asked her out. It was a nice night. I went to bed feeling like I was on top of the world. The next morning I went to Amara's. That's when I saw her and Michelle making out. I left and never came back.

That same night, my father raped my younger sister killing her. He was sentenced to life and the government took everything. Me and my brother, Iamix, was to go to a foster home. He did, I ran away and never returned.

I did well for a fifteen year old. I had an apartment, a job, and some money. After a while, I fell in love again. I found her cheating on me. Some time went by, and I got a house and a better job. I fell in love again. She moved without saying a thing to me. I got a bigger house and joined T.N.T. I fell in love with Alice.

(The assistant started shifting a lot.)

I asked her forever to go out with me, but she always said no. The same day she said yes was the day I found out Iamix died. But never the less, we had a good time. That night I took her to my house and she saw it. The room at the top of the stairs had my plans about revenge. I started telling her everything.

She was part of my plans though. I had developed a potion, you could call it, that aloud me to control anyone. I slipped her that potion and took my time so it would take effect. I wanted to teach all the girls a lesson.

.Sailor Moon, Present

"So that's it?" I asked. "That's why you're attacking innocent girls?"

"There is one other. Before I met Alice, I met someone else. In fact she is in this room now."

Me and the other girls started looking at each other.

"What hurt more was that she attacked like she didn't know me. She certainly knew my middle name; the name I share with my damn father. If you were a little nicer, Lita."

We all turned to look at Sailor Jupiter. She stared straight at Ace.

"You bitch," she said. "I knew I made a mistake by dating you."

"You said it was a mistake when we broke up. I always asked myself why. Why did you leave me? I was the best person you had ever met."

"I saw right through you. You're rude and a son of a bitch!"

"I know my dad's a bitch, you don't have to remind me."

"If you hate your father so much, why do you act like him?"

"You take that back!" He moved so fast I didn't even see him run up to Jupiter and grabbed her throat. "You know nothing!"

"If you weren't so blind," shouted Mercury, "you would see that Alice truly loves you!"

"No one's ever loved me! You. . ." He turned to Alice. "I want them ready in five minutes!" He strode out of the room.

Without saying a word, Alice moved forward and started undressing Mercury.

"Why don't you tell him?" Mercury asked her. "Why won't you tell him you love him?"

"He wouldn't believe me," she said. "He would just put me up here like the rest of you."

"Not if you show him that it's true."

Alice slapped her. There was silence, which was broken when she started to cry.

"I'm too afraid! I'm afraid he won't love me back!"

"But you heard him. He said that he loves you."

Silence fell again. Alice continued to work.

To Be Continued. . .

Episode 11: Final Love


End file.
